Leon
|portrayed = Colby Boothman|species = Human|status = Unknown (presumed alive)}}LeonLEGO Jurassic World was a worker at the Raptor Research Arena. Movies= Story Leon was new, having replaced another worker who'd either been injured or killed while tending to the animals. He was on duty when Vic Hoskins was watching Owen Grady working with his Velociraptors. When a pig used to feed the raptors got loose inside the pen, Leon attempted to use a noose on the end of a long pole to retrieve the animal before the raptors ate it. He was too late. Although he got the noose around the pig's neck, Echo snatched the pig and jerked it away. Leon, holding onto the pole, got pulled off of the elevated walkway he was standing on and fell into the enclosure with the animals. He was immediately surrounded by Blue, Delta, and Charlie, who hissed and snarled fiercely at him. As he scooted away from them, Owen opened the door and entered the paddock, and was able to successfully make the four raptors back down, allowing Leon to make it safely out of the enclosure before leaving, himself, warning Leon to be more careful next time. As he sat with his back to the bars of the enclosure, Leon was asked if he was "the new guy" and whether he was aware of his predecessor's fate, which he didn't seem to be. Owen then told him he shouldn't sit with his back to the cage, and, turning, Leon was startled as Delta hissed at him through the bars. Later, when Owen plays the "Hide-And-Seek" with the raptors to track down the Indominus rex, he was seen opening the cage gate. What eventually happened to Leon is unknown. He doesn't appear to have been among those killed when the Indominus rex turned the raptors against the humans, so it's possible he was among the employees and visitors evacuated from Isla Nublar. Personality and traits Leon was young and didn't perform well under pressure, however, this seemed to be due to his youth and inexperience rather than cowardice. After his close call in the pen, he seemed to learn from the experience and perform better later on. |-|Games= ''LEGO Jurassic World Leon appears in the game as the "Young Raptor Handler". He carries an electric prod that can be used to power generators and can dig through dinosaur dung. He appears as non-playable character in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World" where he accidentally falls into the research facility when he becomes impatient with the feeding of the raptors and is cornered by the dinosaurs once he enters the inside of the facility. Barry and Owen then proceed to rescue him and the pig that to be fed to the ''Velociraptors. In the Jurassic World hub, he is found trapped inside a shipping container having been tricked by one of the raptors and calls for help. The player can free him by using a crowbar wielding character (such as Nick Van Owen or Carter) to tear apart the doors to the container. Upon being freed, the player receives a gold brick and he is available for purchase for 70,000 studs. Behind the scenes *Leon's name comes from LEGO Jurassic World. He isn't identified in either the film's dialogue and the credits simply refer to him as "Young Raptor Handler." *The manner in which he is yanked the elevated walkway by the pole he is holding is similar to how Eddie Carr is jerked out of the High Hide in The Lost World. Unlike Eddie, however, Leon survives his close encounter with the raptors. References Category:Male characters Category:Jurassic World employees Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Jurassic World minor characters Category:Unknown characters Category:Adults Category:Survivors Category:Humans